


Something different

by SetTheStarsXnFire



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Rika getting caught, Romance, V getting surgery, V telling the RFA about Mint Eye, hinted marriage, v being happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetTheStarsXnFire/pseuds/SetTheStarsXnFire
Summary: Set during Jaehee's route, around day 10.During the fight Jumin and V have, the later ends up breaking down and confessing several things. Things he would have kept in secret if it weren't because of this single event, or rather "What should have happened because I'm still salty over V in Bae's route.





	1. Chapter 1

_"But please... don't lie to me! At least not you... at least not you!"_

_"...Even my friendship... How dare you treat it like this!"_

Perhaps that fight was the last string.

He didn't want the other to notice, but unfortunately Jumin knew him as much as he knew himself, perhaps even better. And the same happened the other way around. He couldn't lie, he couldn't escape, not when the other was looking at him with _that_ look, like he was terribly hurt.

V didn't want to be the one responsible for that... but he was.

And then he broke down.

The weight he had been carrying over his shoulders was too much for him, he kept remembering **everything** over and over. Every single _mistake_ , **_wrong_** decisions, _stupid_ beliefs he had had over the last two years or more. His legs wobbled, and he fell to his knees before the entrepreneur could react and catch him.

Sobs wrecked his entire body at once and he couldn't _breathe_ , because everything was his fault, that would never change and he-

"Jihyun Kim, look at me."

The voice of his best friend broke his line of thoughts, and he looked up to the blurry shape of a body in front of him. When had the stress affected his eyesight this much? His glasses were removed by those warm hands, and he could see, even if it wasn't really clear, the worried gaze his friend had. He looked away as quickly as he looked up, Jumin was worried, that wasn't a good thing. No one had to be worried about him, he was not important, worth-

Warm fingers wrapped around his chin, turning his head so that he was back at staring at the other's silver eyes. He loved that unique gaze, nothing would make him look away.

"Jihyun... don't worry, it'll be fine.. just, breath with me, alright? In and out."

Following his request, V took deep breaths, and continued, until he wasn't crying and the trail of tears had dried in his cheeks. His back didn't shake anymore because the sobs were gone, and he wished for time to stop right there and then. The moment was perfect, he had no Mint Eye, bomb, or Rika and Saeran to worry about, just his best friend... but as people say, all good things must come to an end.

It seemed like everything good kept disappearing from his life one way or another, he probably deserved it.

**"I'm sorry".**

He had muttered when he was sure his voice wouldn't break, and fast enough so that he wouldn't regret it, however, he always did in regard to the words that left his mouth. Specially when he talked to the RFA members and a few years earlier, to his fiancée. If he hadn't encouraged Rika, he would be able to see, to take photographs, deep down V knew he would be devastated when his eyesight was completely gone.

Jumin tilted his head not long after, looking pleased, angry and concerned. He started to run his fingers through V's blue locks, a simple action the entrepreneur knew helped him think.

"Don't apologize, just don't try to lie to me again, Jihyun... And we have to speak about this, you are not the type of person to use diseases this serious as a joke, so there's something going on."

He wanted to say something, anything, to deny that, but he just kept opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

He didn't want to talk about it, he was planning to take all his secrets and mistakes to his grave, but with his best friend here, that wasn't an option. There was a reason behind C&R Intenational's success, and it was both Jeong and Jumin Han's stubbornness and analytical thinking. 

"Does it have to do with your eyesight? It's not too late to get the surgery... but that's not it, there's **something** else".

Now he knew how Jumin felt when V used to scold him for not telling him about things, and him noticing. For example, when he got really sad because his father had missed his birthday, yet kept the facade of the emotionless heir.

"You won't like it. Please, just leave the subject alone. I don't want you to be in danger".

Fingers tightened around his chin to the point it started to hurt, and he panicked. Suddenly, he saw blonde hair instead of black, green eyes not silver, a dress replaced a suit, and he couldn't see Jumin anymore. He pushed the woman away with more force than he had intended to, he wasn't going to go through that again.

But he was already back in the room, the girl was walking towards him with a small pot of what he _knew_ was boiling oil, and he was petrified in place. He couldn't move, he was terrified.

_Someone was screaming._

Please!

_Those screams were his own._

Not again not _againnot-_

Someone pulled his hands away from his face, and the room around him 'shattered' when he felt soft lips against his own. V was back at Jumin's penthouse, said man was kissing him and for some reason, that actually felt right. He wrapped his arms around the businessman's neck as he started to kiss back, his worries fading the longer it went on.

It didn't last very long, and when Jumin pulled away, he wrapped both his arms around the photographer's waist, then leaned his head against his shoulder, tickling V's neck with his hair.

"Please, Jihyun... I do not like to see you like this, I want you to be happy. You don't have to carry everything on your own... And I _promise_ I won't turn my back on you when you're done talking".

V smiled, a sincere smile, and the first one that had appeared in his face in months. Tears of happiness and regret passed over his cheeks as he started to tell him everything that had occurred, from the beginning. He had noticed the changes in Rika's attitude before he had proposed, she was constantly asking if he truly loved her, and every bruise he allowed himself to get was prove for her. V realized something was wrong, and the day he called off the engagement was the day she had threw oil at his eyes. Then he told Jumin about Rika and her involvement in Mint Eye, and why he had lied to everyone telling them she was dead. They talked about the bomb too, and at last they talked about Saeran.

V told him he had been ashamed of himself when he discovered what had happened to Seven's twin, he had promised Luciel they would take care of him and he was a fool for believing Rika when she told him Saeran was alright. He truly was blinded by what they considered to be love. That would never happen again, he would rather die.

"But you won't, I'll be there to make sure of it, because, just in case you haven't noticed, I love you".

V chuckled, then he was laughing, he had forgotten how _good_ it felt to do that, smile and laugh like nothing else but a single person mattered.

"I love you too, Jumin".

He had the feeling Jumin was smiling into the kiss they shared seconds after.

V wanted to _see_ that, not just feel it.

Perhaps he _didn't_ deserve the things that Rika did to him.

...

He would ask Jumin to get him an appointment with the ophthalmologist and the surgeon soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep beep

When he woke up, he felt like he had been asleep for a really long time. He didn't know how long, he couldn't exactly look at the window to find out the time, so he reached for his phone. But he wasn't in his house, and not in Jumin's either, there was no bedside table. And, he kept hearing the sound of a heart monitor, it smelled like a mix between cleaning stuff and medicine. It was also quite chilly... when had he changed his fluffy and warm cactus pajamas to a _simple_ robe?

"Ah, Mister Kim, are you awake? Don't worry, I shall get the doctor, and your friends".

**Doctor?**

... He remembered now.

He was in the hospital. V had actually gone through with the idea he had that night, eight months ago. He had taken the surgery his lover had been constantly suggesting before, and if it had succeeded, he would _finally_ get over the things that Rika did.

He would be **free** , like a bird.

The photographer had already handled everything else, he had told the RFA what happened with the girl and her cult a week after that night. And even though he had got a punch in the face for it, he told everyone about Saeran, the lies Rika told him, and what had really happened.

Things were awkward with Yoosung and Seven from then on. He didn't speak to them, and whenever he entered the RFA app, they left. That continued for a few months, and he respected it, it was _his_ fault things happened in the first place. But he did notice Yoosung and Seven seemed to be getting more and more close to each other, at least his mistakes had helped, somehow.

_No more lies_ , he had told himself every time he felt like he was doing the wrong thing.

Three months after he told everyone the truth, Saeran appeared, he went directly to Jaehee's apartment, trying to take MC away when her girlfriend appeared. That day, V learned to **never** mess with Jaehee, the girl was a black belt.

The boy woke up a day later in his brother's apartment, and was receiving therapy almost immediately, as well as treatment in the hospital. The doctors argued that the drugs in his system needed to be out completely before he returned to Seven's place.

It took a month for Saeran to be stable, and another month before he started to talk in the RFA app. He talked with everyone, although he seemed _more_ chatty when Zen was around. Things had been fine by then, his relationship with Yoosung and Seven had improved, Saeran didn't hate him, things with Jumin couldn't be better and the parties MC had been organizing were all successful.

...

**Then the police called.**

**They had caught Rika.**

V's nightmares had mostly disappeared by that time. He didn't have them as often as he did before, and whenever he did, the entrepreneur was by his side. He woke up crying or screaming, Jumin would wrap his arms around his back, pull him close, and whisper words of comfort and sweet nothings until he fell asleep again.

But seeing what little he could of her in that room in the police station _didn't_ help his progress. He remembered that day as well as he remembered his name.

**~~(CUE THE FLASHBACK)~~ ** ~~~~

"Jihyun! You came!"

He only did because she refused to talk to the detectives and the rest of the police force, without a statement, her arrest meant nothing. But he didn't want her to touch him, so whenever he noticed she was getting close, he walked away from her reach.

Even if Jumin and the two detectives were watching through the cameras, that didn't stop him from feeling wary. He stopped once it seemed that Rika had caught the hint, because the blurry yellow shape hadn't moved for a while, and he was grateful for that.

"Jihyun... _My sun_ , there have been some weird people coming in and out of this room, asking me questions and _I'm scared_ ".

**He didn't buy it.**

"You need to tell them about Mint Eye, Rika".

It was silent for a few moments, and then he jumped, startled by the sound of a chair slamming to the ground.

"You told them about me, Jihyun. You _shouldn't_ have, now I **won't** be able to save them.. The _paradise_ that I built," She stopped talking, he could hear her getting closer, but his vision was become more and more blurry, and _he couldn't move_ , " **Mint Eye** , is going to fall... And it's all _your_ fault, Jihyun".

Everything went black, and he felt her hand grip tight one of his wrists, that would certainly leave a bruise.

"I'm glad to see you lost your eyes... Perhaps now, as a punishment... I could take away your hands?"

A door slammed somewhere to his left, and he was pulled into a warm chest, strong arms wrapping around him, taking him away from Rika's grasp. He could hear her screaming as she was dragged out of the room by someone.

He trailed his hand all the way to the man's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb, and he smiled, it was Jumin.

"Jihyun? Are you alright?"

Tears trailed his cheeks as he shook his head, still smiling.

"I can't see **_anything_** , Jumin".

 

He was pulled out of the memory when he heard footsteps, several, perhaps belonging to eight or more people, and voices, it seemed that someone was arguing with the doctor.

"I need to remove the bandages and check on Mr. Kim's eyes before I give you a diagnostic, so if you would, please, wait outside".

"But we're his friends! It's _our_ right to be here!"

It was Yoosung who was talking, and apparently he was saying what everyone wanted, because he heard multiple murmurs of agreement.

His cheeks would hurt later for how much he was smiling.

"Yoosung, it's okay. Let the doctor do his job, I'll be fine. You can come back right after he's done... And I'll be happy to see you all".

The college student started to say more and more excuses, and V appreciated how worried the other was about him, their relationship had definitely improved. In the end, the RFA left the room and the doctor stayed.

He _couldn't_ describe the feeling he had when the bandages were removed, the light hit his eyes and he had to close them for a moment. He opened them and he almost started to cry, he could **see**. The room around him was white, but the floor was black with tiny white dots around, as if imitating the night sky and the stars. Heck, he could see the doctor's green hair and eyes, which were hidden behind glasses, **perfectly**.

The doctor took several instruments with his bandaged fingers, using them to shine light over his eyes, and other procedures. He pointed to a cardboard in the back of a door that had letters and symbols, and made V recite them all. Then he pulled several cards with colors, and again, he had to say them all.

"It seems your eyes could not be better, Mr. Kim. Don't strain them this week, and don't place yourself in stressful situations, that might affect them again. I shall tell your friends you're fine and ready to go... Also, I will be seeing you in a month for a check up".

With that, the doctor left the room, and there was a _peculiar_ thing about him, he was carrying a figurine of a raccoon with a hat and a basketball.

The RFA basically ran back inside the room, Yoosung being the first one to get by his side, and the boy hugged him. He returned the hug as tears pooled at the corner of his eyes, and then ran down his cheeks.

V was hugged by every member, even by Saeran, who insulted him then hugged him tight for a few moments, before returning to Zen's side, and holding the taller man's hand. Zen smiled as he moved slightly to hug the boy from behind, resting his chin over his head. The blush on both of their cheeks would have been something he missed if he hadn't taken the surgery.

A similar thing happened with Seven and Yoosung, they were cuddling in the chair next to his bed while telling him of all the places they could go, ' _because he was obviously going on a photography trip soon'_ as Yoosung put it.

He simply laughed and nodded, and even discussed a few other things when Jaehee and her girl joined in the conversation. It ended with the idea that they were all going to go on a holiday to a very diverse country.

He was happy, if he hadn't gone to Jumin's place all those months ago, with the intention of telling him to take over the RFA, perhaps this wouldn't have been the result.

**No.**

He _knew_ everything would be different.

V stood up from the bed he was in when everyone but Jumin went to get some lunch, and he faced the entrepreneur. His lover was smiling, like he had guessed what the photographer was about to do.

He took a deep breath. **No more lies.**

"I... I want to thank you, Jumin. If it hadn't been for you, that night, I would have done something I regretted, for starters, I wouldn't be as happy as I am right now. Because I would be _dead_ ".

Jumin's smile faltered, and he gripped Jihyun by his arms, the man opened his mouth, but V quickly shushed him by putting two fingers over his lips.

"Let me finish... But you helped me remember I had a reason to **live** for, people, things... _you_. And you have been by my side all this time, holding my hand and taking small steps with me. Comforted me when I had panic attacks, or nightmares about her. And you convinced me that I didn't deserve the things she did to me... Thank you so much, Jumin".

He started to cry ~~again~~ at some point of his speech, and he cupped the other's face with his hands, standing in his tip toes to kiss him.

Arms wrapped around his waist, and they stayed like that even after they pulled away.

_"I love you, Jumin"._

The mentioned chuckled, grabbing one of V's hands a to raise it and kiss the gold ring over one of his fingers.

"I think this ring is a proof of my feelings, but... **I love you too, Jihyun** ".

He wished he had a camera to capture that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.  
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was originally (still is actually) posted in Tumblr and I thought it wouldn't be so bad to have it here too.   
> My tumblr: setthestarsxnfire  
> Btw, English is not my first language, so I apologize in case I have any grammar mistakes.


End file.
